


Jingle Bell Cock

by Lindylaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, But I think it's pretty hot, Christmas Prompt, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, Please enjoy!, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Teasing, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated prompt from video linked below. The video makes me laugh every year, and I started writing this fic while on break or when it was slow at work! Hope you enjoy!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osCCpif7igY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Cock

_Unrelated prompt from video linked below. The video makes me laugh every year, and I started writing this fic while on break or when it was slow at work! Hope you enjoy!_

“Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my…” There was a flustered second of crashing as Castiel practically pounced on the laptop in a desperate attempt to stop the lewd music blaring from its speakers. When he dared to look up, his normally pensive, deep blue eyes (now shy and apprehensive, deep blue eyes) met with twinkling candy apple green ones. Castiel dropped his gaze from the captivating eyes to the full lips, now pursed as they held back laughter.

“Dean…” Castiel started but was cut off by Dean’s room filling laughter.

“Cas, I know you wanted to spice things up… but Sam is still here!” Sam takes Dean’s introduction as a chance to wave and back out of the room, mumbling something about going to the library in the next town over or something.

“No, I didn’t mean to play this version.” Castiel stutters. He’s cut off once more, this time by Dean’s lips on his, a chuckle rumbling from Dean’s chest.

“I’m game if you are.” Dean says when he finally breaks the kiss. He slowly sinks to his knees in front of Cas, allowing his hands to drag down from their position on his neck and jaw, along his chest, waist and hips before sliding down behind to rest on the curve of Castiel’s ass, one coming around to palm Castiel’s growing erection through his tightening jeans. A moan was elicited from Cas’ lips as Dean increased the pressure on the hardness. Dean began unbuttoning the angel’s pants, pulling them down and playing a gentle kiss on the erection through his now dampening and very tented boxers.

Cas moaned as Dean gently mouthed the hardness through the fabric, burying his hands in Dean’s short hair as much as he could. Dean took that, along with an indistinguishable sound of pleasure, as a hint to finally stop the teasing. He sliding his hands over Castiel’s prominent hip bones, slipping his fingers under the fabric of Castiel’s boxers, drawing a shiver as the coldness of Dean’s hands met the heated skin of Castiel’s length, which only hardened as Dean gave it a teasing test pump, rubbing his thumb over the tip with barely any pressure. Castiel let out an almost animalistic sound as Dean finally gave him what he wanted, swallowing the length in one try, but gagging when Castiel bucked his hips forward. Dean smiles around the heat in his mouth, swallowing and humming gently to stimulate the member.

As Dean worshipped his lover’s length, the hand on Castiel’s ass slides down and lightly tickles Castiel’s rosebud, smirking around Castiel when it involuntarily tightens. He hums his approval and smirks again when a deep moan rips out of Castiel’s lips. Cas thrusts his hips forward again when Dean applies pressure to the soon-to-be-loose hole. Dean chokes once more as the length forces its way down his throat, but secretly loves it and swallows it down. He reaches a free hand back to grab Cas’ ass and pull him closer to Dean’s mouth. Now, with nowhere to go, Castiel moans at the feeling of Dean’s finger applying more teasing pressure. He sighs mostly with disappointment when Dean pulls back, earning a deep chuckle from Dean which causes yet another moan from Castiel. Dean reaches his hand up,

“Make it wet.” He says, almost demands. Cas eagerly complies, sucking his lover’s fingers into his mouth and lathering them in saliva. He almost whines when Dean draws his fingers away, but is delighted when they return to his ass. Dean seemingly forgets the gentleness, or decides to simple forgo it, as he rams his spit-soaked fingers into Castiel’s ass. This is the final straw for Castiel, who pulls Dean’s face as close to his pelvis as he can and lets out a string of rarely used blasphemy as he cums thick strands into Dean’s mouth. Dean pulls off slowly, pumping the still hard member in front of him. He turns Cas around and presses his lips right up to the warm now looser opening and as he licks he lets Castel’s essence out of his mouth, to make the wet hole even sloppier, sliding his tongue in while he widens it with his fingers.

Dean pumps first two then three fingers in, quickly at first, enjoying the pants coming from his lover’s lips. He slows down when he feels the familiar spasm in his own pants, and stands up, pulling his fingers from Castiel. He presses against Castiel, running his hands under Cas’ shirt and along his hard chest. He presses his hardness against Castiel for a moment, before pulling his own jeans down and briefs, teasing Castiel with the head of his length.

“Beg for it.” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear, lips pressed to it.

“Please, Dean. Please, I need it… I need your…” Castiel moans.

“Need my what?” Dean hisses into his ear, harshly biting Castiel’s earlobe and neck.

“Your cock! I need your cock!” Dean smirks and chuckles deeply as he lets his heat into Castiel. He slowly pushes until he’s in to the hilt and moans loudly as Castiel squeezes down on him.

“That’s my boy.” He pulls out entirely until only his head is left inside, then rams in, fingers digging into Castiel’s hips as he grinds into Castiel. He moans into Cas’ ear, and then pulls out entirely long enough only to flip Castiel towards him, and hooking one of his legs on his arm. He rams his cock back into Castiel, grunting at the heat and tightness. Castiel mewls into Dean’s ear and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean pulls Cas into a kiss, biting at his lip and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Castiel breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Dean’s as Dean thrusts again and again, finally burying himself as deep as he can, his knees shaking as he releases himself into his lover. They moan together, and Dean reaches down and with a single touch to Castiel’s cock it explodes, cum shooting up onto his stomach.

The two of them pant together, breath mingling, eyes closed.

“We should definitely listen to that song more often…” Dean murmurs as he presses his lips against Cas’ cheek.

“Definitely.” Castiel agrees, with a small smile.


End file.
